It is already known to produce biological materials by fermentation in a static or bulk-fermentation method. This method involves the inoculation of a suitable culture medium, maintained under such conditions and temperature as to provide for the reproduction thereof. This method has the disadvantage of limited production so that a series of static units are necessary, in order to obtain a significant output. Therefore, some years ago, this method was replaced by an improved fermentation method capable of producing substantially increased amounts of products compared to the space and time necessary with the prior static method.
It is however a disadvantage of this fermentation method that, in order to carry out the same, it was necessary to provide a series of units at high investment and maintenance cost. Additionally it was necessary to rely upon highly specialized conditions, and skilled labor. As a consequence thereof, in the presence of a shortage of parts for the apparatus, any damage to a portion thereof resulted in the stoppage of the production until the malfunctioning element or damaged part could be acquired and the entire system would be returned to its optimal production condition.